The One True King
by SciFiGuy-DM
Summary: Daniel Baratheon, a wizard, is the legitimised bastard of Robart Baratheon. Follow him as he tries to right the wrongs of his supposed brother, finds love and works with his sister and her intended to forge a new era for Westeros. ASOIAF/Game of Thrones with slight elements of some other stuff. T for occasional swearing.
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

A/N: Warning: This is Game of Thrones/Song of Ice and Fire/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson, all in Westeros, and with only aSoIaF characters, but themes from the others.

My name is King Daniel I of the House Baratheon, the legitimised bastard of King Robert I, Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, rightful King of the Andals, Lord of the Southern Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. This is the story of my journey.

The sword swung over my head, sweeping my hair as it did so, and I took advantage, hitting the chest of my opponent as he was off balance. He stumbled back and I took advantage, swinging my bow around to hit his helmet hard enough to knock him to the floor.

This opponent may be on the floor, but there were two left as I turned to face the rest of the melee. It was my first tourney, although I had needed to beg my foster, Lord Mace Tyrell, Warden of the South and Lord Paramount of the Reach, to even allow me to compete at all.

They were still fighting each other, so I quickly pulled two arrows from my quiver, loosing them simultaneously to put them both on the floor, clutching at the backs of their knees, thinking they had somehow been hit.

The crowd broke into applause as I bowed, and my uncle, Ser Renly Baratheon, stepped down from his chair to give me the laurel of roses to hand to my Queen of Love and Beauty, which I of course took to the love of my life, Margaery of the House Tyrell.

She blushed Lannister red as she graciously took it, before putting her hands behind my ears to pull my head towards her to kiss me. A whoop went up behind me and I turned to see my "uncle," Tyrion Lannister, walking with Lord Mace.

"He has it all, Lord Tyrell, looks, battle skills, Storm's End and even the heart of your daughter. I would recommend taking up the King's offer of betrothal," he said drunkenly, and with a hint of bitterness,

"Tyrion," I replied, "what brings you to the Stormlands? There are far fewer brothels here than in the capital, and I know my father would rather have you to talk to than your sister."

He laughed and said, "come Daniel, we must speak in private with Lord Tyrell and his daughter," beckoning me into my own castle. Had it been anyone else, I may have been angry, but I knew him too well to see it as anything but a joke.

Pulling my love onto her feet, I followed the imp all the way to the top of the castle, the old court of the Storm Kings, to listen to what my uncle had to say.

Sitting down in my throne, Margaery sat in my lap, despite her father being in the same room, and we turned our attention to my uncle.

"Lord Tyrell, the king has changed his offer. He now no longer asks for any dowry, and the queen has offered 2,000 golden dragons for your daughters hand for this lovely lad."

"Why would she do that? I have no relation to her. I am Baratheon and Mackinnon, not Lannister!" I replied quickly, sitting up straight, as I was interested in this new development. She never cared for me before, why now?

"I'll explain later," the dwarf replied briefly.

The ever willing to please Mace Tyrell looked amazed by this offer. He had previously been unwilling due to the fact that it may displease the queen, which would displease Tywin Lannister, one of the most feared men in Westeros., along with his mad dog Gregor "The Mountain that Rides" Clegane, the most feared man in the Known World.

"I accept, effective immediately. Margaery, I know how much you want this match and it would give me great pleasure to allow you to become the lady of Storm's End."

My heart rose tenfold. I was now allowed to marry the girl of my dreams; I pulled her face around to face me and kissed her with all I could muster. She kissed back fervently, her hands pulling at my hair. We heard several coughs but didn't stop, getting more and more into the kiss. After another minute, we stopped to draw breath, at which point we realised that Lord Tyrell has left.

Tyrion looked at Margaery sheepishly, saying "I believe that your father has gone to look for your brother Loras, in the hope that he may be able to stop this newfound behaviour."

"I apologize, Tyrion." I turned back to my love and just put my arms around her.

However, he did not leave, but merely looked and me and said, "That was not the only message I brought. I also have grave news. Jon Arryn, the Hand of The King, is dead."

I was shocked. Lord Arryn, while old, had always seemed so robust that I never thought he would die. He seemed like Merlin must have seemed to Aegon the Conquerer, always old, but never aging or senile, the complete opposite of Grand Maester Pycelle, a doddery old fool if there ever was one. "How?" was the only word I could manage to get out.

"A fever took him quickly."

This seemed suspicious. My father's only true friend in the capital dies at the hands of a sudden illness and the Lannister Maester somehow couldn't stop a simple fever, when the Lannisters would presumably profit most from it, as Lord Tywin would be one of the prime candidate for the next Hand of the King. I knew something was wrong. Everyone at court was a liar, and could not trusted. This, along with the news that Stannis had suddenly returned to Dragonstone, meant that the Lannisters had something to hide.

"Who will replace him?" I asked. There were 5 possibilities to me:

Tywin Lannister, the queen's father who had been hand to Aerys II for twenty years so would quite quickly fix the realm's financial troubles,

Eddard Stark, my father's most loyal friend, and the only man my father ever really trusted since his rebellion, who might get the job as he was one of the few with enough honour not to become a liar in King's Landing,

Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, who handled Dorne single-handedly for the last ten years and hated the Lannisters with a passion, which father would only be too happy to support,

Randyll Tarly, one of the most ruthless leaders in the Realm, a strong military hand and the Reach's own Tywin Lannister and finally,

Renly Baratheon, my uncle and my father's brother, whilst not as rough or honourable as the rest, he was very politically savvy as well as being very financially aware.

The imp was thinking, as if worrying that saying the wrong word may cause him troubles. "Your father means to appoint Eddard Stark, he rides north in a week to ask him, and a lot of us are going."

"Us? I questioned. I had not yet been informed that I was going, and I was surprised that he would be going.

"I mean to use this trip to finally visit the wall, as I've wanted to do all my life. You must come, as should your sister, to meet her future sister-in-law."

"Very well, we will leave for King's Landing tomorrow dawn, I thank you, Tyrion, and invite you to the Victor's feast tonight." He took that as his cue to leave, and as soon as the door had closed behind him I had a tongue down my throat, and was very happy.


	2. The Journey North

**Chapter Two: The Journey North**

We arrived in King's Landing a week later, just in time to leave for the north, for which I was incredibly thankful, as it meant I didn't have to spend any extra time with my Lannister siblings. I felt mixed about them. Tommen and Myrcella were rather nice but a bit dim-witted, as they were always placed on pedestals as noone wanted to offend them, and by extension Cersei, as she could be crazy at times, even defending the actions of her eldest, the insane one.

I hated Joffrey with a passion, due to his active cruelty, the way that he enjoyed putting others in pain. When I spent my first spell in King's Landing, between the ages of 5 and 8, he would bring me a dying animal every week without fail. This not only upset me but also was also cruel to the animals, as he would rip their claws out or slice their legs off and make me watch them bleed out.

When I confided these feelings in Margaery, she told me that she, and House Tyrell, had a theory as to why he did these things, that he was born of incest, as Joanna Lannister, the deceased mother, who had told Olenna Redwyne, when they were both companions at court to Rhaella Targaryen, that Cersei had lost her maidenhead to Jaime at age thirteen.

Even though I had no true sister, although I had previously been very close to Mya, my father's other legitimised bastard, who was now being fostered at Winterfell, felt so sick after hearing this that I promptly vomited.

As we got closer and closer to Winterfell, I became closer and closer to my father, even though he made it very clear to all involved that he disapproved of my use of a bow rather than a war-hammer. He claimed it a coward's weapon, until I beat the Kingslayer in a duel with my bow. He did however like my character, which he claimed was very similar to my mother's, who had apparently died during childbirth.

I was also getting a bit nervous, as I had, at one point, been fostered at Winterfell, before and during the Greyjoy rebellion, (I had moved around a lot, between my father wanting me close to him and the queen wanting me away from King's Landing) and was unsure if they all would still remember me.

Things between Joffrey and I weren't improving, between my intended causing him serious amounts of jealousy, me beating him every time he challenged me, and that was becoming a near daily occurrence, and his mother refusing to allow me into their wheeled house.

I had a plan and, two days out from Winterfell, when the entire convoy was making its way slowly through a small wood in the Barrowlands, I enacted it, with help from my father and one of the armourers.

Joffrey was prancing around in his room of the wheeled house, waving his sword around and hitting walls. Suddenly, one of the wheels came off (thanks in no small part to my armourer friend), and he tumbled towards a window, at which point I, having positioned myself on a nearby tree, jumped on top of the house, leant down and pulled him up onto the roof, covering his eyes in the process.

Being very careful not to make a noise, I knocked him out, gagged him and tied him up. I then leapt off and back to the tree, climbing several trees away before jumping down and walking one hundred metres away to my horse, which was still waiting where I had left it.

I then rode to the back of the procession to join up with Margaery, who would later tell everybody that I had been with her the entire time.

Once the wheel was back on, the procession set off again and it was an hour later that I heard a shriek from the house. Being the caring "brother" I am, I pushed my horse into a gallop on the way to the house, where I found Cersei in hysterics, saying that bandits had captured Joffrey, and that she wanted the head of anyone involved.

Father looked annoyed, not because he cared for Joffrey, but he knew that the Crown Prince of Maegor's Holdfast (Dragonstone had been given to Stannis) would demand a high ransom, although he laughed his characteristic boom once I revealed who had actually taken Joffrey later that night.

Cersei immediately sent out all 40 of her red cloaks to search for the mysterious bandits. Joffrey awoke at night, bound and gagged. He managed to wriggle his way to the edge of the roof, where, although trying to signal someone, he promptly fell off. I, dutifully of course, found him, again knocked out, on the ground, and took him to his mother, claiming I had found him tied to a tree in the woods, although I revealed to him alone that it was me who had put him on the roof, whilst also telling him that here was no evidence.

Cersei was overjoyed, thinking that the bandits must have gotten scared of his ferocious lion nature (I had to stop myself from bursting into hysteric at this point), and that the Lannister guards would find them soon enough. I was just glad that they would no longer be haunting my every step, especially in Winterfell.

The following morning, I awoke to screeching, and when I went to investigate the noise, I saw the Queen shouting at my father, calling for my head. Keeping a calm face, I walked up to her and presented my case: I was with my betrothed, Margaery, when the house broke, and was actually the one who found Joffrey, again with Margaery, and so none of his claims could be true. He was simply bitter at being taken and wanted to blame me, his obviously superior brother.

She said nothing, merely screwed up her face and stormed away.

I smirked. I had won.

A/N: As I said before, there are no characters from the other series. The themes will become apparent NEXT chapter


	3. First Day in Winterfell

**Chapter 3: Winterfell**

As we rode into that magnificent castle, memories of my wondrous times there came streaming back, so much so that, as we came into the main courtyard, I almost jumped off my horse and ran into a hug with Robb and my sister. It was Margaery who saw the expression on my face and pulled me back, hissing, "wait for your father to do so first" in my ear.

Thankfully, he got off his horse quickly, and I followed behind him. I noticed that all the Stark children, and Lord Eddard's baseborn son, Jon Snow, had direwolf pups by their sides. What was also odd was that Mya and Robb were standing next to each other, holding hands, whereas Winterfell's other ward, Theon Greyjoy, Lord Balon's last remaining son, was standing behind the Starks. As Mya and Robb looked towards each other, I noticed their expressions.

Immediately, I recognised that expression. It was the same one I saw whenever I looked in calm water. They were in love. I wasn't sure how to think of this. Robb had been my best friend and I was happy that my sister had fallen in love with such a nice honourable guy, but was also angry that she had fallen in love with any guy, as I had enough experience with premarital guys to know they could be massive-

"You've got fat!" my father greeting his most trusted friend in a rather odd manner interrupted my train of thought. There was a tense moment, as no-one would expect the King to greet the Warden of the North like this, before they both burst out laughing and hugged each other. My father then hugged Lady Stark.

As my father greeted the Stark children and walked off to pay his respects to the love of his life, Lyanna Stark, Ned's deceased sister and formerly my father's betrothed, I jumped forward to hug my sister.

She had grown a lot since I had last seen her, a year before at a tournament in White Harbour, where I had squired for Ser Loras Tyrell. "You stopped dressing like me! We no longer look like twins, despite our different mothers! You're a woman! When did that happen?"

She laughed, and I heard the higher pitched version of the noise my father makes, and replied, "Whilst you've gotten a woman! Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"My apologies, sister, meet my betrothed, the love of my life, Lady Margaery of House Tyrell, the first of her name, daughter of current Lord Mace, Warden of the South and Lord Paramount of the Reach. Margaery, my love, this is the sister I've been telling you so much about, my _favourite sibling"_ I made sure those last two words were said loudly enough for Joffrey to hear, and I could practically feel him sneering into the back of my head.

I then moved along the Stark children, hugging Robb, Sansa and Arya before introducing myself to Bran and Rickon.

"Come along Robb, and you Jon, last time I was here, you both beat me every time we fought. I've learnt from Ser Loras Tyrell, the greatest swordsman in the south, let's see how you do now." From memory, I walked towards the training area, laughing as I put my arms around Ned Stark's oldest two sons.

That night, on the way to the feast, my 'uncle,' Tyrion, stopped me, saying "Daniel, while this pains me greatly, I've been asked to tell you not to go to the feast tonight. My sister believes that sitting a bastard at the Stark table would be an insult."

"And your sister would therefore be wrong. I lived here for five years and sat with them every night. My father and sister will both want me there, and there are no red cloaks to stop me, because I sent them off on a merry little chase, so I could give less of a –"

"Did I ever tell you why my _darling_ sister offered the Tyrells money to wed you to Margaery?" he interrupted. Without waiting for a response, he continued, "She wanted to emasculate you. Money is normally given to the family of the man, not the other way around. Its her way of telling you who wears the trousers in the relationship."

"Like I would give a tiny rat's arse what she thinks, and I'm happily told what to do by Margaery."

I made my way to the feast, where I purposefully planted myself between Robb and Mya, getting Arya to sit between Robb and I, making a serious point. Margaery sat down next to me and I gave her a kiss before turning to my sister and confronting her about my earlier observations.

"What were you doing holding Robb's hand earlier?" I questioned, though in a soft tone, before continuing, "He seemed about to say something earlier, but then I put him on his arse several times, and he seemed to have forgotten you existed. Am I that scary?"

"Oh ha ha," my sister replied, "You're so scary, oh great Stag, or are you now a rose? My little birds have told me that's how your relationship works."

"Gods, now you sound like Varys. That just creeps me out. And you never answered my question!"

"You didn't answer mine, and I can only say that I learnt from the best," she replied.

"I asked first, so you have to answer first." Margaery started laughing from our child-like banter.

"Fine," she conceded, "we're in love, just like you and Margaery here. We haven't done anything unbecoming of a couple of our status, and we've done a lot less than you and your betrothed had before you even became betrothed."

"How do you- we didn't do anything! Who? How?" I splurged.

"The maid who tended your room in Bitterbridge for Lorent Coswell's Tourney is quite a blabbermouth, I must say," my sister said, winking.

I started laughing, looking around the table I noticed that all the Starks had a look on their face as if they knew exactly how much she knew about everyone. I then noticed it was just Starks, no Greyjoy or Snow. I remembered that Theon had said he was going to the brothel just outside the walls, but I couldn't account for Jon's absence.

"Where's Jon?" I asked the table at large.

"He's a bastard," Sansa replied, not looking away from staring at Joffrey, like a lost puppy.

"That didn't answer my question. I asked where he was."

Robb took over, "Mother said that it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard at their table."

"Well, I'm a prince, here's a princess. We're both bastards. I feel it rather amiss that Jon isn't here. In my humble, although bastardly, opinion, Jon is the most Stark-like of all of you, except maybe Arya. Does it offend Lady Catelyn that my sister and I sit here? If there are no objections, valid objections," I corrected myself as Sansa looked ready to object, "Then I'll go and get him," I said as I got up from the table.

"I'll join you," Margaery said and she stood and walked out of the room with me.

We only made it round one corner before Margaery pushed me against a wall and snogged me senseless. After enjoying the feeling for a while, I pushed back, making her groan in disappointment as our mouths separated.

"I love you Margaery, but we shouldn't be so blazon, not with so many Lannisters around. Gods, you know how I can't wait for our wedding night, but you know how much they hate me." I pulled her into a cupboard and continued,

"I'm the rightful heir, the example to everyone else of how they are not Baratheons, and so their greatest adversary, and they know that when that day comes, and come it will, that they can't let me escape their clutches. We will control the might of the Stormlands and the Reach. With my sister, that will extend to the North, and the Riverlands through Robb's grandfather. The Greyjoys, the Martells and, thanks to the murder of Jon Arryn, the Arryns, or rather Lady Lysa, will never support them. My legitimacy has ruined them.

"We will defeat them, make them pay for every cruelty they have ever done, but not yet. They surround us at the moment and would be only too happy for a happy accident, which would be so easy for one Lannister guard to accomplish, should we anger them.

"I will ask my father tomorrow for permission for us to remain in Winterfell another week. We will then go to White Harbor and take a ship back from there. Without that bloody house, we will get back to King's Landing a week before them, and I'll be able to put my plan into place soon, but for now, we'll need to be careful, and get Jon. I'm sure people are wondering where we are."

She nodded, kissed me softly, and we went out to find Jon in the yard, talking to his uncle, Benjen Stark. As we approached, Benjen noticed us and said, "Lord Baratheon, Lady Tyrell, it is an –"

"Oh shut it Benjen, you've known me since I was five, so please do me the highest honour of shutting your mouth and giving me a hug," I interrupting him, running forward for a hug. "Your brother will so unhappy right now, with father drunk and the Lannisters staring daggers at him, that you had better go save him."

As Jon turned back to hitting the dummy, I called "Oi bastard, come and join us at the feast."

He turned towards me, obviously angry and said, "Lady Catelyn didn't want to-"

"I don't care what Lady Catelyn says, I'm the prince and I demand that you come to dinner, or have you forgotten that both Baratheons at that table are bastards."

He followed us back, entering the room just as father stood up and announced, "I, and Lord Eddard, have decided to unite our two great houses, as we should have done fifteen years ago," at this Cersei looked furious, I am happy to say, "Robb and Mya are to marry, on his sixteenth nameday, when he will be a man."

I ran over to my sister and hugged her, congratulating her. My alliance with the North just became concrete.


	4. Breakfast in Winterfell

**Chapter 4: Breakfast in the North**

A/N: I realised I may have confused you with what Daniel and Margaery had gotten up to. They have not yet had sex, as Daniel said "I can't wait for our wedding night," but they have done other things, and about the finding love in the title, there will be plenty of flashbacks. I apologise for the odd chapter length but I'm just trying to get it out as soon as possible.

The morning after the fest, I was awakened by the sunlight streaming in the window to the most beautiful sight on earth: Margaery sleeping, with her head snuggled into my chest.

Looking out of the window, I could see the sun peeking up out from the plains surrounding Winterfell, and I suddenly remembered where I was. I slowly disentangled myself from my love, unintentionally nudging her awake in the process.

As she looked at me through half open eyes, she murmured, "Why are you leaving? I'm so cold now," and pouted, trying to drag me back into bed with her, as I got dressed.

"I'm sorry, my rose, but the castle is stirring, and I can't be caught here." I kissed her before, as I was about to reach the door, I heard footsteps, and decided the window would probably be safer.

I climbed out and easily made it back to my room two floors above, before slipping into my window and jumping into bed to pretend to be asleep.

A minute later, Robb burst in, out of breath, as though he had just run up all the stairs in the castle. As I had no idea who it was when I heard the noise, I already had my bow out and an arrow pointed at his head.

Seeing the arrow, he dropped to the floor, letting out a screech. "I'm sorry Daniel," he breathed whilst attempting to get up, "but I heard from the guards that they saw a man in black clothing scale the castle walls and climb into your room, not minutes ago. I feared it might be an assassin."

I laughed, before getting out of bed, helping Robb up. "As you can see by my clothing, that was me, but you mustn't tell anyone. Lady Margaery's room is two floors below this one, and there was a maid in the corridor as I was about to leave." This was Robb's cue to laugh, and turn red, which made me wonder where he had been last night, and why he was up so early. I reminded myself to question Mya later.

I quickly got changed, and we went down together to break our fast, stopping off at our intendeds' rooms to collect them. As we were about to enter the great hall, I was stopped by the King-slayer, who tried to redirect me by saying, "Daniel, your family is eating in their chambers, I would advise you join them."

Brushing him aside, I replied, "that's all well and good, but I'll be eating with the Starks. Robb has extended me the invitation, and as my sister will be eating here, and my father at a brothel, the only people I would be eating with would be Lannisters, and you know of my feelings towards your kind." He looked stunned as we wondered past him and into the Great Hall of Winterfell.

Margaery leaned towards me and whispered, "What was that about not being blazon?" whilst smirking. I laughed and pulled her close to me as I was beckoned to sit next to Lord Eddard, no doubt for him to question me about my relationship.

"So Daniel," he started, "When did this happen?" he gestured to Margaery.

"Well," I started, "as you know, I've been at Highgarden for the past two years, and in love with Margaery for approximately the last year, 364 days, 20 hours and 30 minutes, really ever since our first conversation. I still remember it like it was yesterday…

I had just entered the great hall, and I was exhausted, having ridden non-stop from King's Landing, barely escaping Lannister cutthroats, who had been out for my head. I was entranced by the beauty of Highgarden, with glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, but quickly remembered that it was not built by the Tyrells, but by the Gardeners, Kings of the Reach since the invasion of the First men.

As I entered the hall, the talking all around the room stopped, wondering whom this intruder to their feast was. I quickly approached the high table and kneeled before Lord Tyrell, while he just gaped open mouthed at me. After a minute, his mother, the Lady Olenna Tyrell, broke the silence, asking, "Who are you?"

I quickly rose, brushing my hair out of my face, before replying, "I am Daniel of the House Baratheon, the first of my name, Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, the son of King Robert I. I was sent here to be fostered by you, and am surprised not to be greeted in a normal custom."

At hearing this, I could see Mace's brain ticking, thinking of a way to reply to this, as his face got redder and redder, before finally his eyes rolled backwards into his head and he passed out.

Another minute passed and finally I spoke out, "Well that's new. I can honestly say I have never seen anyone pass out from embarrassment, although I've tried a few times myself."

This broke the tension, and soon everyone was talking again, and I was seated between the two youngest Tyrell children, Loras and Margaery. Immediately, Margaery, who I noticed even then, despite my weary state, was stunningly beautiful, with long wavy brown hair and big beautiful eyes, seemed to be ignoring me (as Loras chatted politely about swords and what weapons I preferred).

Tired as I was, in the lovely comfort of the high chair, with the drone of the feast and Loras' chatter in my ears, I quickly fell asleep.

It was hours later that I awoke, being gently nudged by Lady Margaery, as I noticed the hall was empty except for us. "It seems like you've been riding a little too long, my lord." She giggled.

As I got up, I apologised profusely before she led me out of the hall, towards my quarters. We walked in silence until we arrived at our destination, and when she made to leave, I asked, "Why did you ignore me? I'm going to be part of your family for the foreseeable future, so we may as well get to know each other."

"You're a prince," she replied, as if that explained everything. When I raised an eyebrow, she continued, "You expect everyone to do everything for you, for beautiful women to fall in love with you because of who your father is. I'm not going to do that. In fact, I've been discouraged to do so, as my father would prefer me to get close to the Crown Prince, not the third in line."

I laughed as I realised what she meant, before laughing and saying, "I see you've met my half-brother, the blonde-haired shit who believes himself the best thing since the wheel, the cruel sadistic bastard who treats everyone who's not himself, his mother, his father or his grandfather, like they couldn't be worth less of his time.

"I like to think I'm the opposite of him: caring, honourable and, above all, smart." Now she raised her eyebrow, so I decided to elaborate. "I spent five years with the Starks of Winterfell, commonly acknowledged to be the most honourable family in the land, I gave all the Lannisters following me quick deaths, which I learnt from my uncle Stannis, when I spent a year with him on Dragonstone, the person I'm closest to is my sister and I've learnt to be politically savvy from a mixture of Lords Baelish, Varys and Tywin Lannister, who spent a year in kings Landing when I was ten."

She smirked, before saying, "Perhaps I was wrong, but you'll have to prove it to me," and leaving.

It was from that moment that I knew that I had to win her heart, as she had just won mine.

The Stark table was silent for a moment, pondering on what I had been saying, before Arya started feigning vomiting noises, and everyone started laughing.


	5. The Starks (1)

**Chapter 5: Bran, Arya, Ned and Sansa**

A/N: In case anyone is wondering, it's no longer a crossover, as I had several reviews telling me about a lack of Harry Potter characters. I had thought about it, but its just that, with this plot, it would be a bit tricky to do as I had previously planned.

Having left the hall, after promising to spend a good amount of time with each and every Stark child, I soon found myself running along the roofs of Winterfell with Bran, racing to see who could get across the magnificent castle fastest.

Half way across, still neck and neck, we changed paths, him choosing to drop to the ground, while I chose to climb the central tower, having already done so hours before.

As we neared the end, I could see him ahead of me, but below me, and we had to get to the top, but I knew he couldn't see me. I surged on, reaching the end before him, before collapsing on the floor in exhaustion.

He reached the top soon after, not noticing me on the floor, and presuming himself triumphant, jumped up and down, until he landed on my most private of parts, causing me to squeal in agony.

"Oh my god Daniel!" he exclaimed, and immediately got down on his knees next to me, ranting apologies before I finally waved him off.

"I'll be fine, I think. And anyway, it's not me you should be apologising to but Margaery." As he looked confused, I remembered his young age and reassured him that "someone will explain it to you at some point."

"How did you get so good at climbing?" he asked, as he knew how much grief he got from his mother for doing so.

"I started learning when I was here, and have since mastered climbing to the top of every castle I've been two, even to the top of the Red Keep," and you learn an awful lot of people's secrets when you can see into all the windows of Maegor's Holdfast, was what I left out.

That was how I had learnt the truth of the accusations against the Lannister twins. I had believed Margaery and Lady Olenna when they had told me, but seeing it unfold in my father's bed through a window had been something else entirely.

**::::::::::::::::**

My afternoon with Arya made me realise she had not changed one bit. She was still the same tomboy she had been when I had left, only now she was good with a bow, but she wasn't as good as she thought she was.

"You've got to take less time aiming, a true archer can feel where we're aiming," I said, for possibly the seventh time in as many minutes. As she clearly didn't understand how to do so, I showed her what I meant by hitting all five targets in ten seconds.

She huffed, and agreed to spend the rest of the afternoon practicing shooting from horseback.

**:::::::::::::**

Dinner that night was a much smaller affair than the previous night, which I was more than grateful for. Again the two families ate in separate places, and again I sat next to Lord Eddard.

"Lord Eddard," I started, "I had forgotten how much I loved this place, and your family. Could I please ask for the hospitality of Winterfell for myself and my betrothed for another week after my father leaves?" I asked timidly. I always felt bound by courtesies when addressing him. He was one of the few men I truly respected, for his good qualities, but I still always felt nervous asking him for anything.

"Has your father consented?" he asked, expectedly. I knew that, even if he were willing, he would never allow me unless my father had already done so, not because of his bond with my father, but because he would not want to cause unnecessary strife between any father and their son.

"Yes, he encouraged it, in fact." At Lord Stark's silence, I continued, "He understands that I dislike Joffrey and his mother and wants to avoid any possible arguments. I would plan to ride to White Harbor and take a ship from there. With any luck, I would get to King's Landing a week before them anyway."

He was silent for a moment, contemplating. "It is not up to me, Daniel. I will be leaving for King's Landing with your father, along with Sansa and Bran." That worried me. Ned Stark would not do well in King's Landing, due to his honour. "The decision remains up to Catelyn and Robb, as it is they who will remain in charge, although I'm sure Robb won't disagree." He smiled at that last part.

"My lady," I looked towards her, "With your leave, could I please stay here for a week longer than my father." I gave her the look I had learned when I was last in Winterfell, one I knew she could never say no to.

"Of course Daniel," she smiled fondly at me, "I know how much all my children enjoy your company here."

I was overjoyed! I could spend more time in my favourite place in all seven kingdoms.

**:::::::::::::**

The following morning was spent with Sansa. She of course wanted to know all about the court, the different ladies and knights who were always there and, of course, Joffrey.

I indulged the first two of her requests, unsure of what I should say about Joffrey. I knew that, if I told her the truth, she would never believe it, but I also had a sense of duty to warn her. I decided to tell her the truth in King's Landing, when she had experienced a bit of him herself.

I told her all the rumours I knew, from the fact that Taena Merryweather preferred the company of ladies in bed to the fact that many of the serving girls in Lord Baelish's hire were also his whores. Throughout all of it, I could tell there was something she wanted to ask but was too afraid to dare.

Finally, when I was about to go to Robb, she asked me what had been on her mind the entire time. "When did you and Lady Margaery first kiss?" she almost screamed, as I was getting up.

Smiling, I began, "It's not quite as romantic as you might think. I have absolute faith there will be no songs about our first kiss…

**::::::::::**

It was two months into my stay in Highgarden, and I was, by this point, very much in love with Margaery. I spent my days training with Ser Loras, and with all sorts of weapons, and I spent my nights talking to Margaery, discussing everything, and trying to subtly slip hints about my love for her.

We had just travelled to Horn Hill for a feast in honour of Dickon Tarly's seventh name day. It was the part near the end of the feast when it is the custom, down in the south at least, for all the young men to attempt to curry favour with the young ladies by asking for a dance.

I had been informed by her brother Willas, who knew of my feelings towards her, that I should not approach her now, as all the young men of the Reach were doing so. He had told me to wait until the first song was over, when she had already denied several boys. Apparently, that was a sign that she liked me too, but I could barely contain myself.

I had been sitting at a table with Willas, Samwell Tarly, for whom there had never been a feast, but who didn't seem to care, Humphrey Hightower and Merrell Florent. Willas, as he was crippled, had already warned the others, and together they stopped me from going up too early seven times.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, that first song finished, and they let me approach her. I had been planning this for a month, and I knew exactly what to say. As I did so, I felt my throat close up. I felt fear, for the first time ever whilst talking to her. This was different.

For the first time, I was doing something I might fail. Everything started slowing down, I could feel my heart racing in my ears and my vision started getting blurry before I felt the ground rushing up towards me, and everything went black.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful sight in the world. That was the first time I woke up to her face, and possibly the one of the happiest moments in my life. She was leaning down to me, her hair covering our faces, like a curtain.

She saw my open eyes and smiled, before lowering her head ever so slightly to press her lips against mine. As I felt it, my mind exploded! I was in heaven. That's now how it feels every time we kiss, heaven, that's what true love is.

As she got up, I noticed that everyone was standing around us. She silently walked away as I got up. As everyone looked around for an explanation to my humungous smile, I simply chuckled and followed her. Our second kiss was much longer.

**::::::::::**

As I finished my story and left, Sansa was left speechless, and I smiled to myself.


	6. The Starks (2)

**Chapter 6: Drama in the North**

A/N: The reason for different chapter titles is because I sometimes change my mind.

After I left Sansa, I headed towards the training ground to meet Robb and Jon. AS I approached, I could hear shouting, which I soon learnt was from a shouting match between Robb and Joffrey. It turned out that Joffrey was refusing to use wooden swords in his match, and, although Robb was willing to use steel, ser Rodrik Cassel, Winterfell's master at arms, refused to allow him.

Joffrey looked at Robb, Jon and Theon and said, "Well, if you're all too childish to fight me properly, I suppose I win this bout."

As he turned to walk away, I jumped into the pit and announced, "I'll fight you _brother_, in fact, I'll let you use steel whilst I use a wooden sword." He looked frightened at this. He had always lost to me on the road and knew that, even with an inferior weapon, I could still beat him.

Robb passed me his wooden sword and, before I even turned to face him, he charged at me. I ducked under his swipe, before putting my leg out for him to trip over.

He ended up sprawled on the ground his sword a few metres away, as I straightened up and walked away. As predicted, he could not let it go, and quickly got to his feet, charging at me, although this time I was facing him.

He ran with his sword raised, and I darted towards him and elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to falter, before smashing my sword into the side of his belly, causing him to throw up over my back (I was saved by having lunged downwards) and falling to the ground.

One side of the arena applauded, whilst the Lannisters, and in particular Cersei, were absolutely silent. I knelt down beside Joffrey and whispered in his ear; "Don't ever think you can best me at anything."

I got up, pulling him up by the hand and chuckling, as if we had a healthy brotherly relationship, and some of the Lannister glares abated, but Cersei's look was still ice cold, and I could tell that I might have gone one step too far.

Stubborn by nature, I refused to back down, and held her glare until she stormed off, presumably to complain to me to her husband. I felt victorious, but the smirk I saw on Margaery's face echoed what I had been thinking: humiliating Joffrey had been a little too far.

Nevertheless, I started to spar with Robb and Jon, and before long was coated in sweat, so much so that as we were about to go to dinner and I kissed Margaery, she pushed me away because her face was getting wet.

**:::::::::::::**

That night, after dinner, I had a conversation with Margaery about my strategic plans.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I believe that my plans have now changed. I don't think that any man can now control the entirety of Westeros."

"You mean to leave the North out? You would return us to before the conquest? A time when there were wars every few years."

"The dragons are gone, and with them any way of subduing all seven kingdoms. Now the only way to rule the north is through a northerner. I may follow the old ways but they would never follow me as they do the Starks."

"And so you would plan to halve your kingdom? You plan this before you even start." She seemed disappointed.

"I plan this now because I am reminded of the loyalty the Starks control. I also know that the Targarens are gone. They bent the knee to the Targaryens, not the Baratheons. Both my houses, Baratheon and Mackinnon, came into being due to it."

"Before the conquest, my family were only stewards. We too are thankful for it. As stewards, it is we that remember how much blood was spilled when there were seven Kingdoms, and people went to war more easily, as one Kingdom could easily defeat another, and there would not instead be six others in the way. The future Kings of The North will always fear an invasion from the south "

"There will not be six others. There will be three: The north, the south and Dorne. The dragons could not even take Dorne, and they only joined through marriage. The Young Dragon showed that thousands could be killed trying to do so, and the North will never be conquered by men alone"

"What of the Iron Islands? They will not bend so easily now that you give the northerners and the Dornish their freedom. They will expect their own."

"I honestly have no idea, but I do know how to handle them for the meantime. They will not accept me as king. They will rebel again. They do not follow honour, only strength. I will show them a brand of strength similar to Tywin Lannister's and they will not think of rebelling again in our reign."

"_Our_ reign?"

"Of course, when we marry, you will be my queen." I smiled as I said it and leaned in to kiss her. We only surfaced for air a minute later, and only paused for conversation an hour after that, when I decided to bring something else up.

"I want to talk about the preparations for our wedding."

She laughed before replying, "And you bring it up now, when you know I can never say no to you. I knew you were cunning, I didn't realise you were that smart"

"Exactly. I would rather not marry in the Great Sept of Baelor. They aren't my gods. I would rather marry at The Cross, may family's stronghold. There lies the only Weirwood south of Moat Cailin, and I would feel much safer there as well. Also, my grandfather is dying, and, with the Starks coming south, there will soon be a war upon us, and I probably won't be able to see him again."

She smiled, before interlocking our hands, looking me straight in the eye, and saying, "It would give me no greater happiness than to marry you, and the location does not matter. Your gods are my gods, and if that's what you want, then we'll wed there."

I smiled back before closing the distance between us and kissing her softly. "I love you so much," I finished, just before we fell asleep, content in each others arms.

**:::::::::::::::**

The following morning, the men of both families, as well as myself, Robb, Jon, Theon and Mya, although she was wearing a hood so that she would be allowed to.

Surprisingly to most, although not to me, Ser Jaime was conspicuously absent, as he apparently wanted to spend "quality time" with his sister. After hearing this, Margaery gave me a knowing look before kissing me and leaving to spend the day with Lady Catelyn.

The wolfs-wood was fantastic. It felt so much more mystical than the Kings-wood, where I normally hunted with my father. Five minutes in, Mya and I split off and hunted alone. We agreed that whoever arrived at Winterfell at the end of the day would win 10 gold dragons.

I quickly got off my horse and climbed a tree, aiming to find a better vantage point to find prey. After an hour of climbing through the trees, looking for something good, and luckily I soon found a stag. This was very fortunate, as I knew I would need the antlers of a stag for my helmet.

**:::::::::**

I returned to Winterfell around noon, with a much larger prize than my sister's. However, I found practically no one else in the main courtyard. I asked one of the guards at the gates what had happened.

Bran had fallen from the tallest tower!


	7. Unexpected Power

**Chapter 7: Talents Unleashed**

Upon hearing the news of Bran's fall, I immediately ran to his room, and upon reaching it found all the women in tears, as the men had not yet returned.

Only Maester Luwin and Catelyn were inside, and so benches had been set up in the corridor for everyone to wait. I sat down next to Margaery, putting my arms around her as she moved towards me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Why? How?" she sobbed, "he was such a good climber, you said, why would this happen to him? He was so sweet."

I hugged her tight and whispered assurances that everything would be fine as we waited.

What seemed like hours later, Luwin came out, giving us all the good that that "Bran will live, but is still asleep, and will never walk again." Relief washed over me, and I breathed deeply for what felt like the first time in weeks.

People went in to see him in pairs and, as I was the last arrival, Margaery and I went in last.

He looked so peaceful, so much so that it seemed as though he was sleeping. I was surprised that there was so little blood after such a fall.

As I sat next to him and put my hand on his, I felt a power surging through me. I couldn't pull my hand off. I could almost feel his bones mending, and I heard some snap back into place. After approximately half a minute, I felt the sensation, that incredible feeling, stop.

As soon as it stopped, I saw Bran's eyes open, before mine closed and I slipped off the chair, exhausted all of a sudden.

**:::::::::::**

My eyes snapped open, and I realised it must be night, as there was only moon light in the room. I soon realised that I was in my own room. I sat up, feeling pain as my body felt incredibly tired, yet my mind was wide awake.

I looked around, seeing Margaery asleep on a chair beside my bed, and, though it pained me, I reached out and pulled her into bed with me. She muttered something incomprehensible, but curled into my embrace nonetheless.

**:::::::::::**

I awoke many hours later to Robb nudging my shoulder lightly, with the entire Stark family standing around us, including Mya, Luwin and Bran, which, as he had fallen a long distance only the day before, was astounding.

Margaery too soon awoke, and she blushed Lannister crimson at the family seeing us in bed together.

Seeing this, Lady Catelyn said, "Don't worry, Margeary and Daniel, we have no qualms with this, because you have our eternal thanks. You saved Bran's life, even if he has no memory of it."

I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. "I guess you want answers." They all nodded vigorously. "I have none. I honestly have no idea what happened in that room, although I have a good idea why he fell." At their continued silence, I continued, "I can't tell you here, as there are ears all around us. I'll meet you all in the godswood at midnight. There we can discuss what happened and why but also what will happen."

As they filed out, I leaned over and kissed Margaery, before rolling over and falling back asleep. My body was still exhausted, and soon my dreams were filled with magic and awe.

I awoke many hours later, around noon, and although fully rested, I felt lonely as Margaery had obviously not gotten back to sleep. I quickly changed my clothes, as I was still wearing my hunting clothes from the day before.

I quickly exited the room, heading down to the library to find a book on magical healing. I soon found a huge stack, and behind it sat Margaery. I sat down beside her and, by midnight, we had read our way through it, as well as some others that concerned the histories of my parents' houses, which revealed a lot to me.

Just before midnight, we snuck out of the library, without any of the Lannister guards noticing, and met Ned, Catelyn, Luwin, Mya, Robb (holding Mya's hand) and Jon.

Eddard looked expectant, as though waiting for me to start. Instead, Margaery started. "We've looked back through history, and it seems as though House Mackinnon has a history of magic. Merlin himself, Aegon the Conquerer's right hand man, was the founder of House Mackinnon. He built The Cross on the border with Dorne and the estuary of the river Wyl for that purpose. It was a brilliant defence. Any army marching down the Boneway would be instantly crushed by that fortress."

I continued, "Merlin hatched Aegon's eggs, and House Mackinnon hatched all the Targaryen dragon eggs until the dance of the dragons, when five members of my family were slaughtered at 'The Storming of The Dragonpit.' After that, we renounced magic and refused to hatch the Targaryen dragons any more.

"After that, there were no more dragons, so the Targaryen influence began to decrease, and then Aerys began relying on wildfire to do the work of the dragons, and then he went mad, and then my father rebelled and ended the Targaryen dynasty."

Ned seemed perplexed, "But why would Bran fall? Does it have something to do with your magic?"

"No, Bran falling was the work of something much more sinister. The Lannisters." Catelyn, Ned and Luwin shared a look. "What was that look?" I asked, "Do you know something about them?"

Eddard hesitated, before saying, "You seem to be giving us your information, and so we will give you ours. The night you arrived, Catelyn received a message from her sister, Lady Arryn, at the Eyrie. She believes the Lannisters killed her husband, and that the king is in danger. It's why I decided to take the job as Hand of the King, to be able to protect him."

"I suspected the same, but have only a slight idea why. The Lannisters have a secret, and I know it without a doubt, because I've seen it. However, I can't prove it, because, well, I have no proof. Cersei and Jaime are lovers. The Kingslayer was sleeping with her in that tower. We raced across that tower several times on my second day, and he was somehow not at the hunt yesterday. All her children are a result of their incest. Mya and I are the only legitimate children of our father.

"Understand this: there will soon be a war, and they will pay for our actions, but we cannot let them know that we know until we have already made our move. Tywin Lannister is ruthless, and should he discover that we mean to act against his children, many more people than necessary will die."

The Starks were silent for a moment, before Eddard spoke. "What of the children? I trust that you will not do anything Lannister-ish to them. I raised you to be honorable." He looked at me with a cold look.

"I thank you for your lack of respect for me, my lord. I haven't been in the south for that long. I would plan for the boys to take the black and for Myrcella to become a septa, maester of silent sister." He seemed pleased by this option.

"Jon," I continued, "I understand you want to take the black. I beg you to come with me when I go south, I could call you my sworn sword, even though you would be free to do whatever you want, but it's a way to have you with me without. Gods know, I'll need a loyal friend, and I don't have many in the rat's nest of liars people call the capital."

He looked hesitant, before looking toward my betrothed. "Lady Margaery, would you agree to this? I would not wish to be a burden on you."

"Of course Jon," she replied, "My brother, Ser Loras, is often at court, and he would be my guard and confidant, other than Daniel, of course. I'll have my brother, and he'll have his." I pulled her close at this and kissed her; she always had a way with words. Jon blushed red, obviously at being called my brother.

"Jon, what she says is true. We will need all the loyal friends we can get, especially when we travel to The Cross and Storm's End, and I feel that, as Cersei's children hold no warmth for me, my true siblings are you, Robb, Sansa, Mya, of course, Shireen and Willas."

"Dan, I'm honoured by your words, and I will gladly accept." I smiled and pulled him close for an embrace.


	8. Goodbyes, Magic and Stannis

**Chapter 8: Magic, Goodbyes and Stannis**

The following morning, I got up early to bid farewell to my father and the Starks.

"Don't leave me alone with these gods-forsaken people, son!" my father exclaimed as he got onto his horse.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'm a man now and Cersei can no longer kick me out of King's Landing. I'll be there for a while when you get there. I'm sure the journey south will be long enough for you to train Tommen to be less of a Lannister."

"Don't you mean Joffrey? Tommen is six."

"Joffrey is a lost cause," I replied, smiling sadly at my father, "Tommen has more good about him and will make a better son." _Although not to you,_ I was about to say, but thought better of it. "Anyway, you've got your friend back now, and I know how much you've missed him."

"I have not. Ned is merely a friend. Why would I miss him?" My father straightened up, as if to show he was truly the epitome of gallantry, but all that happened was a bit of belly falling out.

"He's your best friend. Every single story you've told me, other than one about the battle of Summerhall, has involved him. You've missed him so much you haven't had fun in nine years, since the siege of Pyke. I also expect you'll be much happier with a buffer between you and your wife. It's no secret what he thinks of them."

"That's true, but it's also no big secret what you think of them either." He boomed out a laugh before getting on his horse and leaving me.

Lord Stark soon came by though, and I said, "I don't suppose there's any chance of you staying here?"

"If I pulled out now, Robert might just blow up in rage." Lord Stark replied with a small grin on his face.

"That's no big issue, in a few years, he'll probably explode from eating too much, or just getting some nasty disease from a whore!" He guffawed, before hugging me and departing.

Bran came last, as Sansa did not caring to see me, as she was longingly gazing at Joffrey. I did not mind, but did warn Bran. "Don't go climbing anything until you get to King's Landing, and don't antagonise Joffrey." He seemed a bit downtrodden at this advice, so I continued, "You'll see me in a month, and then I'll take you south with me to Storm's End"

"Really?"

"I doubt your father will say no. Court is an awfully boring place for a boy." I stopped, but added as an after thought, "Although that's probably not why Joffrey cuts up cats."

"He what?" Bran exclaimed, shocked that someone could do such a vile act.

"You never heard that from me." At his confusion, I continued, "Bran, you have to promise me that you won't tell Sansa what I told you. If she knows, she may exacerbate the situation, which is already pretty unsecure at the moment."

He promised, and the entire entourage left soon after, as Catelyn Stark wiped tears from her face.

**::::::**

I spent the next few days in the Wolfswood, where I knew nobody could find me and was astounded at what I could do:

I could light my body on fire and breathe flames, and whilst I got burnt, I always felt stronger afterwards, and I could teleport, move from one place to another, at will. When I tried testing distances, I found I had none, although I think I shocked my half-brother, Edric Storm, by appearing in the main hall of Storm's End.

When I tested burning myself, I found that I was not invulnerable to flame, as the Targaryens had been, but it did not cause me pain, and in fact did make me stronger for about half an hour after, and the degree of burning was directly related to the degree of level of increased strength.

When I discussed this with Luwin, he said that it must be my mother's blood causing it. After all, the phoenix was said to rise stronger from the ashes. When I wondered why this ability was not as well known as the Targaryens affinity for magic, he just told me that, from his time growing up in the Stormlands, the Mackinnons had always been known for their honour and strong support for justice.

I felt a surge of pride at that. My ancestral family and the family I was closest with shared so much, and I knew how much I wanted to emulate that.

**::::::::**

Once that glorious week was over, I had to teleport Margaery, Jon, Ghost and I to Dragonstone, to avoid suspicion at oddly arriving in the capital. We had decided to take a ship from there to seem as though we had come from White Harbor.

After breaking our fast, we headed out to the Courtyard to say our goodbyes.

Robb and Jon exchanged japes about what colours they would be wearing, and Jon seemed appalled to be considering wearing yellow.

Arya wouldn't let go of my leg, until I promised to ask her father about fostering her myself, which essentially meant training her with weapons, at which point she just hugged me and left.

Robb and I merely embraced. We did not need to say much to put across the feeling that we would miss each other greatly, although, with his father in King's Landing, I has the feeling we would be seeing each other soon.

As I embraced Mya, she started weeping into my shoulder, telling me not to go and do anything stupid making myself king. I smiled, before pulling away and saying, "If I didn't do anything stupid, what would I need you for, big sister?" This made her laugh, and gave me enough leeway to extract myself from her embrace and teleport Margaery, Jon and Ghost to Dragonstone.

Although the ship was ready to depart when we got there, I decided to first have a word with my uncle, Stannis, about whether he would support me.

As I entered the chamber of the painted table, I found him staring at Storm's End, longingly. I cleared my throat before greeting him. "Lord Stannis, I thank you very much for facilitating this transfer."

"I'm master of ships, nephew, one ship for one day is no worry." He seemed anxious, as if any suspicion on him now would be dangerous.

"You know how Lord Arryn died, I presume."

"You mean of a fever." He seemed unwilling to give me any information, and for good reason. That information had gotten Jon Arryn killed.

"He was poisoned," Stannis' face did not change, "by the Lannisters. Do you know why?"

"He knew a secret."

"Do you know that secret?" I asked, but his face remained cold and impassive. Trying to see through it, I guessed that he had some idea, so I gave it. "Cersei's children are not Robert's." At this he nodded, and I realised that this must have been the reason for Stannis' immediate departure to Dragonstone, so I continued, "So…"

"So what?" He seemed confused as to my intentions.

"Will you support my claim to the throne?"

"Bastards can't inherit." This was as I had suspected. He wished to press his own claim, despite mine being better.

"Legitimised bastards can." I was about to continue but he cut me off.

"Then you will be no better than Daemon Blackfyre, who made the Kingdom bleed for the sole purpose of his own personal gain."

"Daemon Blackfyre had no proof that Daeron was not the son of Aegon, whereas I have proof that Joffrey Waters is no brother of mine."

"What proof? Did your power-grabbing whore Tyrell tell you some story? Or did you see them whilst crawling around the Red Keep? Neither of them will convince anyone."

I drew my blade, incensed. "If you ever insult Margaery again, I will have your head. What her father does is no concern of mine. He did not wish for her to marry me, but Joffrey. It was her decision, because of love, so don't you ever say that again, and I do have proof." He seemed interested now. Obviously Lord Arryn had failed to find proof.

"I would direct you to a book called 'An History Of The Greater and Lesser Houses of Westeros'. In it, you will find five instances of Baratheon and Lannister marriages, and the children from all these marriages had black hair and blue eyes, like me, like Mya, and like all the other bastards my father has ever made."

"House Mackinnon is known for its bright red hair, and, for the past fifty years, its grey Stark-like eyes. I do not possess any of those features. I look similar to you. I certainly look exactly the same as Renly. Edric and Shireen look similar but possess elf ears." Stannis seemed angry with this.

"Furthermore, I will have much more support than you. I control the Stormlands. My soon-to-be goodfather controls the Reach. My soon to be goodbrother's family controls the North, and his grandfather commands the Riverlands. The Martells hate the Lannisters as much as anyone, as do the Greyjoys, thanks to Tywin's iron fist. The Vale will never support the Lannisters, as Lysa Arryn knows that Cersei poisoned her husband. The Lannisters will stand alone, as will you, if you fail to join me." After announcing each region/family, I pointed it out on the table. At this cold calculating decision-making, he seemed less sure of himself.

"Who's loyalty do you command, Stannis?" I almost shouted. "Who will follow your banner into battle? Houses Velaryon and Celtigar? The navy? What can you take with that? You might be able to attack the Iron Islands, but you will have less than 5,000 men."

"Why have you not brought your proof to your father?" he demanded, rising from his seat.

"As soon as he hears it, he will work himself into a rage. That will be seen from a distance and so the 500 Lannister Gurads will be able to assemble themselves before he has a chance to go for Cersei. They will claim he was simply drunk and praised for aiding a helpless woman. Either that will happen or, as soon as my father leaves his rooms, Ser Jaime will challenge him to a duel. Father will be stupid enough to accept and will be slaughtered."

I gave him one last glare, before announcing, "I came here to bring you into the fold, and to warn you not to cross me when my father dies," before sweeping from the room.

**:::::::::**

A/N: I'm very sorry if I get facts wrong, or if I get my facts from the TV show. I've only read the books a couple of times, but I've seen the TV show so many times. Please tell me if I do, although I try to fact check, there are just so many facts in this.

Also, I apologise for the lack of description as to how he understood his powers. I just felt it wouldn't be very interesting. If you do want it, please review and I'll add it as a flashback.


	9. The Glorious Capital

**Chapter 9:King's Landing**

As we stepped off the ship and onto the docks of King's Landing, I saw Margaery and Jon immediately scrunch up their noses, and then I proceeded to laugh, as I led them towards where I lived. "That's it: The glorious aroma of King's Landing: Shit and Piss. Come on, I'll show you to my place."

Jon seemed perplexed by this. "You don't live in the Red Keep?"

"Gods no! You think Cersei would ever allow her precious children to stay in the same place as a glorified bastard. I live in a house on the Street of Steel when I'm here, with five Mackinnon retainers. My grandfather, my Mackinnon grandfather that is, has never trusted my father as far as he could throw him, and with good reason."

"Why wouldn't he trust the king?" Jon asked. I should have expected this, having not explained my family's recent history to Jon, and, as I started to explain, I got that feeling of hopelessness I always felt when thinking about my mother.

"Why would he trust the man who is responsible for the death of his daughter, my mother? You've heard of the Great Tourney at Harrenhal?" I asked, and Jon still seemed perplexed. "Sixteen years ago, during what is now called 'The Year of the False Spring,' there was a great Tourney at Harrenhal, which Rheagar Targaryen won, and passed over his wife to crown Lyanna Stark, your mo-aunt, queen of love and beauty." I cursed myself, having almost given the secret away.

"This naturally caused a great scandal, and my father, her betrothed, grew furious, though he had no reason to. He spent that week with my mother, at Storm's End, against her will." At this, Jon's face became one of surprise. "Yes, its true, I was conceived of rape. My grandfather was understandably furious, and asked King Aerys for Robert's head.

"Aerys refused, saying that Robert was blood of the dragon, and so untouchable. It's odd that his feelings towards my father changed so quickly. A year later, I was born and Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna. Brandon Stark was furious and marched here with a few of his friends, demanding Rheagar's head. He was however in the Red Mountains, raping Lyanna. Aerys took Brandon's request as treason and locked your uncle in the Black cells, and sent a message to Winterfell for Lord Rickard to come south to answer for his son's crimes.

"Lord Stark did as he was bid, and was present at his son's trial. When it became apparent that Aerys was never going to be fair, he called for a trial by combat, which Aerys was only too willing to grant. He claimed that House Targaryen's champion was fire, and boiled Rickard alive in his armour, whilst Brandon was forced to watch, and ended up choking himself to death trying to help his father.

"Aerys then called for Ned and Robert's heads from Lord Arryn. He however was an honourable man, much like your father, and called his banners instead. Our fathers did the same, and Lord Arryn and your father married Tullys to bring the Riverlands to their cause. Robert slew Marq Grafton at the Battle of Gulltown to get a ship south to Storm's End, where he took his army and destroyed the armies of all the Royalist Storm Lords at Summerhall. Only House Mackinnon was not present that day, out of all the Houses in The Storm Lands. Again we were absent at the Battle of Ashford, where our well known mounted cavalry would have done wonders.

"It was after that when, on her return from the Isle of Faces, where she asked The Order of Green Men to take me in, which they did until my sixth name-day, that she was attacked by Royalist forces, led by the then Hand-Of-The-King Jon Connington, and brutally murdered, as the was 'The Usurper's Bitch.' If I ever get my hands on him, I will kill him.

"Anyway, Robert killed Rheagar on the Trident, while the Lannisters killed the rest of the Royal Family here, and my father won the war. Jon Arryn legitimised me, not my father. Lord Arryn knew of the insult my family had suffered, and knew that my grandfather was the only man capable of stopping the Dornish from invading. Robert didn't need any more enemies, so I was to be given Storm's End.

"One year later, when Lord Arryn came to The Cross and asked to see me, and was told that I was on the Isle of Faces. His heir, Denys Arryn, grew angry and killed my uncle, and so he himself was executed. Now my cousin, Addam, and I are the only heirs to The Cross, due to the actions of Robert Baratheon. That being said, the only heirs to the Eyrie are a sickly boy, Robert and a long distant cousin, Harrold Hardyng."

There was still something Jon was unsure about. "You seem to really hate what your father. Why did you two seem to get along so well in Winterfell?"

"I don't like him, but I understand him, and I understand what he wants in a son, and that is quite similar to what I actually am. I also know that getting into his good books will mean that King's Landing will be more ready to accept me when I become king."

"You sneaky devil. I thought you too honourable for that type of stuff."

"I am honourable, to those who deserve my respect."

We finally arrived at my The Street of Steel, and, seeing the Phoenix banner flying outside my residence, I led them inside. After introducing Margaery and Jon to the captain of my guard, Arthur Storm, we went into the main room, at which point a red and yellow blur rushed at me, sending the both of us tumbling to the ground.

Jon pulled his sword just as I detached myself from the blur, and discovered who it was. "Stop Jon," I chuckled, "This is a friend. Margaery, Jon, meet my best friend, Tessa of House Ambrose, the sixth daughter of a sixth daughter and pretty much a constant companion during my youth."

I directed my attention towards my best friend. She had changed quite a lot since I had last seen her, a year ago in King's Landing for a tourney for Joffrey's last name day. Her auburn hair was less unruly than it was before, now capturing her heart-shaped face well, and her eyes, whilst not as large as Margaery's, seemed to sparkle like the ocean, changing between blue and green constantly.

"Tessa, this is my betrothed, Margaery of House Tyrell. I told you about her the last time we spoke. And this is Jon Snow, the natural son of Eddard Stark. I told you about him as well," I said, giving her a knowing look.

Comprehension dawned on her ace as she understood what I implied, and of the secret of Jon's parentage that I had shared with her. "Lady Tyrell, it is an honour. I have heard so much about you from Daniel. First of his infatuation and later of his love, also of his dislike of your father, but from what I've heard at court, no one does."

Margaery seemed nonplussed by this frank show of honesty. "Not many people like him at Highgarden. My grandmother, the Queen of Thorns, tells him what to do, to make him slightly more liked, but he's still quite oafish."

Tessa smiled, "I like her. She's not like these idiotic girls I've had to deal with at all."

"Why have you been at court?" I asked. "What happened between you and Addam?"

As a sixth daughter, Tessa's job was to find herself a husband. When we were younger, due to the good relationship between our grandfathers, and, to a certain extent, between our mothers, we had been sent to similar places. In fact, the only times when I hadn't been with her were when I was in Winterfell and Highgarden. She had even been with me on the Isle of Faces. When we were at The Cross together, she grew close to my cousin as well, and it had seemed that they would one day marry, so I was confused at to what she was doing looking for a man again.

"Your cousin is a typical guy," she replied vaguely, her face darkening.

"One of your sisters?" She nodded. "Alys?" She nodded again. "No! How could he? He slept with your twin? Why?" I was shouting by the end.

"Why does any guy leave someone he called 'The Love of His Life' only days previously? I wasn't willing to do what she was." At this Margaery started laughing, and Tessa soon gave her a death glare.

"I'm sorry," she quickly recovered, "but I just think that's funny. I always presumed Daniel got his chivalry from his mother's side. He refused to take my maidenhead, no matter how much I begged, until we're married. His father is the biggest womaniser in the realm, and has fathered dozens of bastards, and now I hear that his maternal cousin is just as bad. You truly are one in a million, Daniel." She leaned over and kissed me soundly on the lips

"You what?" Tessa said, obviously surprised.

"In answer to that, Addam got his sense of honour from his mother, while I got mine from Jon's father," at this Tessa rolled her eyes, "and my grandfather. Where is he?" I asked Tessa.

"Where is who?" she seemed confused.

"Addam. I want to go and beat him up for what he's done. He's hurt you deeply. Don't deny it, I can see that clearly, and he should feel some pain of his own. Wait, why didn't you tell me this in one of our letters?"

"Firstly, He was still at The Cross, the last I saw of him, and secondly, it only happened a month and a half ago, and by the time I had stopped crying, you were already on the way to Winterfell, and I didn't want to burden you with the news."

"I can understand that. I can't imagine the Starks would want a letter about my cousin's infidelities. Give me a minute."

I stood up and teleported into the main hall of The Cross. When I went looking for Addam around the castle, I soon ran into the master-at-arms, Daemon Waters, an old man with long silver hair, a reminder of his Velaryon family. He seemed confused as to why, and for that matter how, I was there. "Where is Addam?" I asked quickly, dispensing with the pleasantries.

"He's in his chambers, my lord." He replied quickly, and I ran past without another word.

Reaching his chambers not a minute later, I heard amorous noises from within. I quickly banged on the door with all my might, breaking it down.

As I entered, seething, I saw both my cousin and a clone of Tessa hurriedly pulling bed sheets over themselves. "Alys," I fumed. "Should I call you Amerei, like Amerei Frey? Or would you just prefer to be called 'Gatehouse Alysanne?" I am thoroughly disappointed in you. Get out. Now! I need to have a discussion with my cousin." She promptly gathered her clothes to cover herself and fled from the room, crying. As I glared at him, I realised how much like Bran he seemed, with his auburn hair, long face and grey eyes.

"Hi Dan," Addam said nervously. "I didn't know you would be back so soon. Last I heard you were in Winterfell." He spoke as if he weren't in bed, and I wasn't seething with rage.

"Her twin!" I bellowed. "You cunt! How could you do that to her? She loved you. You do know that, right? How could you break her heart like that? And with no warning. You disgust me! Get dressed and get out to the training ground in two minutes. I'm going to make you pay for breaking my best friend's heart." With that I stormed out, and found that he got to our destination at the same time, although he was severely out of breath.

I picked up two wooden swords and threw one to him, before charging and beating him to the ground with my own. As soon as he hit the floor, I relented, and he stood up, at which point I beat him to the ground again. This process continued for another ten minutes, at which point he stopped getting up, instead lying in a heap on the floor, exhausted.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I loved her, I truly did, when you were here, but then you left, and with that she became a shadow of what she was before. She still loved me, I'm not denying that, but she wasn't the same, and when I suggested some fun activities, the like of which I've heard that you and your betrothed undertake, she refused. I'm a fifteen-year-old male. I'm allowed to have flaws. Your own father, the King, did the same to your mother."

I pulled him towards me by the front of his tunic. "Don't ever mention anything that my father did with my mother. My father is a cruel and vile man when it comes to women, and you should not strive to emulate him. Furthermore, Alys is nothing compared to Tessa. They may look the same, but Tessa has so much more about her. She is tough, and can fight better than almost anyone else I know, and she has a better sense of humour. I would say she has better judgement than her sister, but apparently they both have shocking judgement. Also," I hesitated, but decided to continue, knowing that he, being my best male friend (Tessa had always been my best friend), decided to continue, "Margaery and I haven't participated in all those activities."

"You're still a maid?" He asked incredulously. When I let him go and nodded, he continued, "I didn't realise you had so much honour."

"It's not honour. It was at first, but then we did all the other stuff. Now I'm just worried. It's meant to be this awe-inspiring thing that's just amazing to do, for both people when you're in love. What if I'm not good enough? I can do all the other stuff, but what if I'm rubbish at this? I just don't want to let her down."

He got up and put his arm on my shoulder, saying, "Daniel, you've sent me a lot of letters about Margaery, and I feel like I know her because of the amount of detail you've described her personality in. Tell her this. Tell her and she'll accept it. It seems like she wears the breeches in this relationship, so don't take this decision away from her. It's her decision that matters. For us, nothing changes, but it's a big thing for them, and so you don't really get much of a say as to the first time. You can't say no."

I smiled, taking in his advice, before walking off, saying, "Thanks for the advice. I'll be back soon, but I've got to get back to King's Landing. I'll explain everything when I return."

"What do you mean? You'll have to ride for more than a week." I smiled before teleporting back to my house, at which point I was slapped so hard that I was knocked out.

**::::::::::**

**A/N: Uber-long chapter. Hope everyone liked it. I'm looking for a beta, so anyone who would like to please PM. Also, reviews are welcomed, all of them.**


End file.
